Of Bludgers and Arithmancy
by geekofyerdreams
Summary: One Shot. Challenge fic. Percy Weasley has to take his siblings to town. He runs into someone he thought he had nothing in common with and after a few drinks, things get heated. PWOW. Slash. PWP


Title: Of Bludgers and Arithmancy  
Author: GeekofYerDreams  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood  
Warnings: Contains scenes of a mild sexual nature, Slash, mild language  
Summary: One Shot. Percy Weasley has to take his siblings to town. He runs into someone he thought he had nothing in common with and after a few drinks, things get heated. PW/OW. Slash.  
Disclaimer: This was a challenge fic. This isn't my pairing of choice just so ya know :) Also I don't own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does  
Scottish terms: ken- know, brars- brothers, pished- drunk, box- head

* * *

Percy Weasley was unlike his other brothers. As the only responsible being in a household of four other siblings, having two brothers already out in the world, Percy had taken it upon himself to make a better name for his family to show that they were more than just muggle loving, joke playing paupers. He was at his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had already applied for an intern position at the Ministry of Magic, which he was sure he was going to get. He was so sure that this would be his ticket out of the cliché his family name had been stuck with. It wasn't given without reason of course. His father, Arthur worked for the Ministry but in one of the socially lowest offices, The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. His mother was a housewife. How could she have time for a proper job when she had the task of raising seven children? His brother Charlie was working off in Romania with dragons of all creatures. Bill was working for a bank in Egypt, and while Percy never had anything against Bill, he was jealous of the fact that he was off in some foreign country, where as he had to be stuck with the rest of the family. His younger twin brothers Fred and George had no ambitions and cared not for what happened once they were finished with school. They were getting into trouble every opportunity they could seize. Then there was the youngest brother of them all, Ron who was left to resort as nothing but a sidekick to his best friend, the infamous Harry Potter. No, Percy wasn't like any of them. He was going to make something of himself. He had a feeling that his only sister Ginny would too, but seeing as she was a girl, it was up to him to carry on the family name properly.  
  
Coming from such a large family had proved to be more of a strain than a blessing to the young wizard, and he found himself playing the role of babysitter more often then he could count. Such was the predicament he was in one winter afternoon. With his father at work and his mother busy preparing a holiday feast, Percy was asked to take the Borrow crowd into Ottery St. Catchpole, the village near their home. Ron had brought along Harry and their friend Hermione Granger to stay for the holiday. It wasn't that he didn't like Harry, he didn't mind the boy at all. It was just odd things tended to happen when he was around, and he didn't like his brother getting involved in that sort of thing. He cringed at the acknowledgement that his sister fancied the kid, and had tried desperately to avert her attention to someone else, but had failed miserably. He watched as his sister followed closely behind the Potter boy as they treaded through the snow on the path into the village. He was thinking of another way to talk her out of her nonsense when he was struck in the face with an aerial ball of snow.  
  
"Sorry there Percy! Wasn't aiming for your face, was aiming for that big head of yours." Fred called out. George patted his twin on the back and they ran off in front of him to gang up on Ron and Harry.  
  
What Percy wouldn't give to be in the company of someone else other than his relatives at this point. If only he hadn't messed things up so badly with his girlfriend Penelope, then he could've been spending the holiday with her. He'd turned her down when she admitted her love to him. It wasn't that he didn't care for her, but he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. She was fed up with his behavior, because it hadn't been the first time. Every occasion she'd propositioned him for sex, he came up with some excuse to go to the library. What had he been so nervous about? Sex couldn't be that bad of a thing. After all he knew that Fred had been seeing one of the Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina. He had no problem admitting how far he'd gone, and even took the opportunity to get cheeky about Percy's own virginity status. It even looked as if Ron had found himself a girlfriend, even though he was far too young to be exploring the bounds of sexuality. Why hadn't he been able to hold on to his own girlfriend and get up the guts to sleep with her when she loved him? This question baffled him every time he thought upon it, and brushed it from his mind as they walked into the quiet streets of Ottery St. Catchpole.  
  
Percy watched as his siblings ran off to the nearest candy store, and decided to have a drink at the Green Dragon, the local pub. He was of age now, just barely and saw no harm in one drink. He had reading to do anyway. With all the hiatus at the Burrow, he hadn't had an opportunity to sit down to his homework and write his essay for Arithmancy. He ordered a pint of lager and sat down in a booth in the far corner of the pub. He opened his book and pulled out the piece of parchment marking his place. It had become worn and damp around the edges, due to the snowflakes that had fallen on it during his walk there. He mumbled something about it not looking professional, then pulled out a quill and bottle of ink from inside his robe pocket. The barmaid brought over his drink and huffed looking down at the book.  
  
"You're on holiday, love. I don't think the school will mind you slacking a bit and doing your classwork later. Enjoy yourself."  
  
"Well I mind. I'm not one for slacking, and you'd do well to mind your business." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Just trying to be friendly, don't need to get your pants up in a wad now." the barmaid smirked then left him to his work.  
  
He'd only just begun when he felt a set of eyes on him. He looked up and surveyed the room but saw no one he recognized. He looked back down at the parchment, realizing he'd made an error in his calculations and went back to try and fix it. It felt it again. Someone was watching him. He looked up and nearly jumped. A boy who looked about his age was standing next to his table, with a familiar grin on his face.  
  
"You startled me." commented Percy.  
  
"You from Hogwarts, right? Yeh don't mind if I join yeh, ken?" the boy asked in a thick Scottish accent. Without being given an answer, the boy sat down at the bench across from him and set down his own pint of lager.  
  
"Oliver Wood. I'm in Gryffindor. You're the prefect then right? Fred and George's brother?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Percy and you may address me as that. I was a prefect, but I'm Head boy this year, as you should know."  
  
"Oh I don't pay much attention to that rubbish. School's fine and all, but I'm looking to sign on to a professional Quidditch team once I leave dear Hogwarts."  
  
"Quidditch... ah yes, I remember you then. You're the Captain of the team."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well Fred and George are across the street, if you wanted to know where they are."  
  
"Oh no, I'll not be bothered. They're great blokes, excellent players but a little too neurotic for my taste at times, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Try living with them. If you don't mind though, I'm trying to finish my essay." Percy responded, curtly. He looked back down at his parchment, but was startled again as Oliver slammed the mug down on the table.  
  
"What are you doing your school work for? Doesn't your family celebrate the holiday?"  
"Yes, of course. It's just I'm not going to be able to get this done at home, I might as well finish it now... so if you don't mind..."  
  
"Well I do mind. I'm trying to hold a conversation here. You invite me to sit with yeh, then you ignore me."  
  
"You invited yourself."  
  
"No matter. The point is I'm trying to get to know yeh. So sit back and relax." Oliver said, and took another drink from his mug.  
  
Percy pretended not to have heard him and went back to his schoolwork. He'd gotten the problem wrong again. Why wasn't he able to focus? He blamed it on his intruder. If only he would leave, but Oliver wouldn't leave. Instead, he pulled out his wand and accioed the Arithmancy book off the table and put it behind his back. Percy protested, but Oliver just shook his head.  
  
"Get too wrapped up in trying to be perfect and you forget to have fun."  
  
"I think you might have me mistaken for one of my brothers, would you kindly give me the book back?" said Percy, irritably. Oliver shook his head again.  
  
"No, you're not like your brars. They wouldn't be sittin in a pub doin their schoolwork. They'd be gettin pished out of their box."  
  
Percy could tell that his intruder was a bit sloshed. He sighed knowing that any attempt to retrieve his book would be futile. He took a big drink of his lager and sat the mug on the table. He looked out the window next to him and saw that the snow was beginning to fall harder and thicker. He noticed Fred and George tackling Ron into the snow outside the candy shop and Hermione yelling at them. He liked Hermione. She was like him. He glanced back over at Oliver who was watching him intently. One of them would have to break the silence sooner or later.  
  
"So Oliver, you wanted to get to know me. Any reason in particular?"  
  
"Well I've noticed you at the Quidditch matches, and I thought to myself 'now there's a bloke who needs to have some fun, worries to much he does.' so I decided I'd find out what that was all about." Oliver replied with a smile.  
  
"I have fun. Plenty of it." Percy retaliated.  
  
"Oh yeah, what do you do to have fun?" Oliver crossed his arms and leaned on the table, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I read."  
  
"You read?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow at the red haired boy in front of him.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but that wasn't the kind of fun I was speaking of mate."  
  
Percy watched as he leaned back into the booth and stretched his legs out on the length of it. It suddenly struck him as to what Oliver had meant. Feeling a blush start to run to his cheeks, he grabbed his lager and finished it off. He caught the barmaid's attention and asked for another drink, something preferably stronger.  
  
"So tell me about Quidditch... why does it intrigue you so?" asked Percy, as he took a shot of Fire whiskey.  
  
"Because it's more than just a game, it's a lifestyle. In my very first match, I got hit with a bludger two minutes into it. It was then I knew that Quidditch was my destiny."  
  
Percy stopped himself from making a crass comment and just nodded. Oliver helped himself to a shot of the Fire whiskey, and then went back to staring at him. It was beginning to make him a bit uncomfortable. Why was he being looked at like that?  
  
"Have you ever experimented, Percy Weasley?"  
  
"With Quidditch? No, it's never really interested me all that much, sorry."  
  
"I didn't mean with Quidditch." Oliver smiled.  
  
Percy felt his stomach sink, but refused to show his discomfort. It just wasn't his style to show emotions. He poured himself another shot and lifted it to his lips with shaking hands. Was Oliver Wood coming onto him? He had never really thought on the idea of experimenting with other men before. He had to admit he was intrigued though. Maybe Oliver was right. Maybe for once in his life he ought to stop worrying about being perfect and just have a little fun. No one would have to know. Oliver wouldn't tell anyone right? He had to be sure he could trust the Quidditch player though. So he thought of logical questions he could ask to test his trustworthiness.  
  
"Um no, I haven't. Have you?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean when you spend any time other time you have outside of studies with a bunch of blokes, sometimes things happen."  
  
"Who've you experimented with?" Percy poured another shot, then poured Oliver one.  
  
"It's probably best that I don't release that information, for the protection of all involved, ken?"  
  
"Completely understand. So I do have ask, why do you care to know if I've experimented?"  
  
"Well like I said, I was wondering what kind of things you do for shits and giggles. I've seen you around with that Penelope girl, but something just didn't seem right. After careful observation I figured out there was that possibility that you might in fact might not be interested in the opposite sex after all."  
  
"Are you propositioning me, Oliver?"  
  
"Depends on what your answer would be. If you're not interested, then we let it be and continue the conversation on like normal blokes, ken? But if you are interested, I was just letting you know that I too am quite intrigued by the idea of perhaps lending myself to the need of experimentation."  
  
By this point, Percy could tell he, himself, was drunk. He didn't know his drinking limit because he'd never tested it before. It tended to be Fred and George that would show up in the Common Room drunk after sneaking off to the kitchens and breaking into the professors' secret stash. He'd helped them nurse hangovers too many times to have ever really dabbled in alcohol himself, and was mentally beat himself up inside for having allowed himself to drink so much that night. If he had watched how much he was drinking, he wouldn't have done what he did next. Percy looked out the window to see that his brothers and sister were occupied too occupied in a snow fight to be bothered to come in and look for him. He looked back at Oliver and nodded.  
  
"All right, what do you have in mind."  
  
"Well this for starters." Oliver leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Percy's. His hand knocked over the bottle of ink, spilling black all over their hands.  
  
It was a kiss he hadn't experienced before. It was electrifying. It warmed his entire being and caused a reaction in a certain area that he never thought he'd ever get from kissing another man. Kissing Penelope had never been like this. It hadn't been because she was a bad kisser. It's was more like he'd been kissing her because that's what she'd expected him to do. It was fun, but it had never been like this kiss was. It was as if everything around him had disappeared. He know longer knew where he was or who he was. He felt Oliver's tongue part his lips and rub against his own tongue. This was amazing. He didn't care about his Arithmancy homework anymore. He didn't care about being the perfect child. He didn't care that he was acting exactly like a Weasley, irrational and spontaneous. All he cared about was keeping this moment fresh and alive. He was disappointed when Oliver pulled away.  
  
"Not bad, mate. Not bad at all." Oliver smiled.  
  
Percy looked outside, expecting to see Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione at the window with disgusted looks on their faces. They were still in the middle of their snow fight and hadn't seen him kissing the Quidditch Captain. His tense muscles eased up a bit. Oliver stood up and left money on the table for the drinks.  
  
"Meet me in the bog in five minutes." Oliver whispered to him.  
  
Five minutes. Five minutes that seemed to last forever as Percy sat by himself staring at the window, expecting that the others would barge in at any minute and take him away from whatever might happen in the loo. They never came though and finally the five minutes had passed. Percy picked up his Arithmancy book and shoved his parchment inside, not caring anymore whether or not it got bent or wet. He snuck into the loo and as he did he was pulled in by Oliver, who locked the bolt on the top of the door. They began to kiss again and Percy felt himself completely taken over by the moment.  
  
This is what he'd been looking for in Penelope. This feeling of passion and desire. He didn't consider himself homosexual, but at the moment he was beginning to have his doubts. He wasn't given long to think about this though, as his mind was wiped clean by an unforgiving mix of pleasure and pain. Oliver had found his way into his trousers and had begun to tease him. The kissing became more forcefully. Percy's head was spinning. The room was spinning. As he removed Oliver's sweater and noticed the toned muscles from years of Quidditch, he told himself he'd give in to temptation just this once. After all, it was just experimenting. And experiment he did.  
  
When the two of them left the loo, Oliver had to help Percy walk. He couldn't on his own. It was mostly due to the excessive amount of shots he'd taken earlier, but also partially because he'd just been broken in. He nervously reconsidered his stance on sexuality, as he was lead out into the cold street. Ron dropped the snowball that was in his hand, and the group of them rushed over to Oliver.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"What's happened to him?" Ginny asked. She began to panic. She'd never seen her brother Percy in this state before.  
  
"Calm down, Ginny. He's just sloshed is all." responded Fred, tossing a snowball at his sister.  
  
"Perfect Percy! Percy the Prefect! Drunk off his arse!" George sniggered.  
  
Percy scowled at them, disapprovingly. He was shocked and a bit mad at himself for allowing such a state to empower him. There was nothing he could say though. They had a point. He allowed Harry and Ron to help him back to the burrow, promising to himself to be a bit easier on his brothers for their need to rebel and be different than the crowd. They were doing just as he had, what had come naturally to a Weasley. Little did he know though, of what his twin brothers were discussing far behind him as they walked through the falling snow.  
  
"You owe me five galleons, brother." Fred smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember that little bet we had last year about whether Percy was... you know... Well Oliver has just informed me that I was correct."  
  
"You mean he... you set Oliver up to that didn't you?"  
  
"Indeed." Fred's smile grew.  
  
"I'm truly amazed and I am proud to call you my brother." George smiled back as he relinquished the coins. They both glanced over at Percy and snickered quietly as they reached the steps into the Burrow. Fred had indeed been right, and as far as the future would hold... Percy wouldn't be having any more girlfriends anytime soon. 


End file.
